User talk:GameMaster2K5/Archive 1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hollow Ichigo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 20:33, July 13, 2011 Re: My first edit... While everyone here is sorry that you feel your first edit here was a waste of time, it had to be reverted. What you put in the article was not a accurate quote of hollow Ichigo's words.Licourtrix (talk) 01:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the dub is not accurate. All quotes need to come from the manga and from a reliable translator such as Ju-Ni or Cnet. The dub is may times filtered between the anime being translated off of the manga and then the dub being translated from the japanese anime. Thus its quality degrades and is no longer accurate.-- Of course the Dub is inaccurate, they change a lot of things in order to fit the Western Culture of America and make it more appealing!! You don't have to behave as though we're doing it on purpose just to discourage you, it's just the way things are!! This site holds accuracy and referenced information very high on our "must have" list as we want to ensure that we are providing the most accurate information database for Bleach around!! I prefer watching the dubs but to contribute I read the manga and watch the Subbed Filler Anime Episodes, its a sacrifice that must be made to ensure high standards here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) User Page Policy Please note that it is against user page policy to remove content from your talk page.-- An archive can be performed by clicking edit on the page, highlighting and copying the contents of the page and then clicking delete. On the blank page, put User Talk:GameMaster2K5/Archive 1 and hit save. Then click the red link and paste the contents in there and hit save.--